The Secret Project By Yours Truly
by kingka
Summary: Lory decides to write a script with Kyoko in a wheelchair, Ren as an indecisive man w/ 2 lovers, and Sho is just Sho? Could these characters work together and get this drama started or will the project be doomed before it's begun? who will Kyoko choose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or the drama "A Cloud's Romance" so the drama they are talking about isn't my idea! And I don't own the characters either.

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for choosing to read my first Skip Beat fanfic. I couldn't resist writing one when I was watching this drama translated as "A Cloud's Romance" and think that the Skip Beat characters would fit well into this plot! Though in a twisted way. Anyhow, without furture delay, here's "The Secret Project By Yours Truly." Enjoy! Please read and review! ^.^

Ch 1 - Prologue

The sun shown brightly onto the LME building. The cloudless skies seemed to increase the sun's heat, making this summer day a hot day indeed. It seemed to be a normal day in the Skip Beat! universe, at least it was until there was a loud sniffling and crying coming from President Lory's office. The staff surrounding his office looked at each other awkwardly, each of them wondering what their president was up to now. None of them were brave enough to knock and see what the president was doing, for fear of the tragic incident where one secretary fainted upon seeing their lively president in a Totoro costume cosplay. The president had been convinced that the company lacked nature's taste, and that Totoro and his forest friends would make LME seem more environmental friendly. Better yet, he got out random costumes of Miyazaki's characters and threw them to the staff outside his office one by one and told them to change into the costumes. So whatever the president was up to on this nice cloudless, sunny day meant trouble.

Said president was currently laughing gleefully at his ingenious idea after watching a romantic love story drama. The characters' personalities reminded him too much of his own members. So much that he felt that he had to do something about it. Well, not exactly all of his members. Wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek, President Lory glided to the phone without much momentum, and dialed a long distance phone call.

"Hello?" the voice asked from the other end.

"Hi Kuu," the president greeted over the phone, twisting the phone's cords. He made a note to change that phone soon, for nowadays, there's wireless phones, so how could he, the president of LME be so old fashioned as to sport a phone with a cord when he could use a cell phone? Wait. He didn't have to glide over; he could have just took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number.

"Hey Pres, what can I do for you?"

After the momentarily pause, Lory jumped right into topic, "Well, you see...I just thought up of a brilliant idea. And so once you hear it, you're going to rush here to Japan!"

"Oh really?" Kuu smirked. Oh didn't believe the president now did he? Well, he'll regret underestimating the president.

"What could convince me to leave the arms and comfort of my dear wife?" Kuu asked, snuggling closer to his wife.

"Let's just say it involves Ren..."Lory started to say.

Kuu's ears perked up at this.

"And Kyoko."

And the president now has Kuu's full attention.

"I'll tell you the details when you get here. Heck, maybe I'll be done with the script by then!" President Lory shouted and slammed the phone down as a goodbye.

"Script?" Kuu repeated. His wife gave him a confused look.

A few seconds passed when there was another ring. Kuu picked it up.

"By the way, do bring your wonderful wife too. She'll make a great addition to the project."

Secret Project, A.K.A get Mogami Kyoko a boyfriend has now launched it's mission! One girl, 4 guys, who would she pick? Stay tuned to find out!

A/N: Well, seeing you guys read this far, you must be interested in the story right? Or maybe you just decided to scroll down. But for that effort alone, I'll give you guys some insight of what's to come and why you guys should continue following this fanfic and review!

So, the basic summary is that President Lory has thought up of an interesting script for the Skip Beat characters, starring Mogami Kyoko as the main female lead in a wheelchair, Tsuraga Ren as a guy torn between love and responsibility, Kuu as Kyoko's doting parent, and Sho as Kyoko's childhood friend who could only be a childhood friend. There are 2 other male leads (I won't give you that spoiler yet - You'll have to read to know though you could probably guess. okay whoever guesses right gets a cyber cookie!) Would these misfit cast be able to let go of their differences and work together on this new drama or will this project be doomed before it even begins? And who will Kyoko choose in real life in the end?

So please tell me what you guys think! Thanks! And have a great day!

Oh yeah, and by the way, I forget if Kanae has ever met with Bridge Rock? And no that is not a hint!


	2. Plans and Doodles

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, nor do I own "A Cloud's Romance" – you know, the script that Lory actually writes in the Skip Beat universe. I'll probably tweak the script a bit to suit this fanfic, but this fanfic is more like what happens behind the scenes of a drama. Do you guys sort of get what I'm saying?

A/N: Hi guys! Kingka here! Just wanted to give my thanks to those who reviewed as well to those who read my fanfic. Congrats on reading the second chapter. I'm really happy when I receive reviews and it's a great way to interact with the readers and see what they think of my story. I'm also open to opinions and suggestions as I like to improve my writing and the way reveal my characters' feelings/thoughts. Ok onto the fic! Enjoy!

I originally wanted to release this chapter I finished my other current Hana Kimi fanfic "A Modern Fairytale" but thanks to the numerous readers and some special reviewer who wanted this chapter released, I decided to update this by a whim. After this chap, I'm not sure when the next chap will be out though. Sorry guys! But feel free to leave comments, as I enjoy reading them and maybe, if there's a lot of reviews I'll speed up the process since it shows that people are really really interested. But other than that, sorry.

**CH 1 Plans and Doodles**

President Lory sat in the big comfy, black chair that occupied his spacious office. He fingered his green pen and notepad, a remnant from the ecosystem friendly movement that he didn't quite give up on yet. Natsuko, the friendly anaconda that President Lory said isn't poisonous,currently rests on his torso, wrapping her slimy self loosely upon his upper half's body and neck. She slowly peers her long, spotted neck from his shoulder, curious at what her master is doing. What she makes out are rather excellent doodles of several people who would become the new cast of his secret project. There are many different arrows pointing to one girl in a wheelchair. Under the girl's picture says the word Kyoko Mogami.

_'Mogami'_ the president frowned as he looks at the long, black haired girl's drawing. It's been a year since Kyoko and Kanae joined LME's Love Me Section, but they still failed to understand the meaning of love. This was evident from their Valentine's Day episode, and it was then that the president realized something big and drastic must be done or else these girl's talents will be lost forever.

Love is something beautiful, and while it's also hurtful and sometimes tragic, the president didn't want the girls to have their hearts closed off, full of hate. They wouldn't be able to survive the business, even if they had a lot of talent if they lacked love. He turned his attention to the other side of the notepad, which featured his drawing of a somewhat sexy looking Kanae in a short mini skirt and tank top. Under Kanae's name said Ni-chan's ex-lover.

If this project goes the way he plans it to go, not only will these girls benefit from something great, but so will the rest of the cast members. This will be a great lesson for all of them. True, one motivation for this drama is because he's a sucker for tearful, love romantic dramas, but it's still a good willed cause.

Four guys surrounded the innocent looking girl in the wheelchair. Next to Ren's name says Ni-chan. A heavy question mark surrounded the word best friend. Near Hikaru's name is nice guy. And lastly, Reino's name says annoying stalker guy. These four guys, save for one, the president considered, seem to have real feelings for Kyoko, if not love. Even if some are not fully aware of it yet, or are denying it at the moment, the president plans to use this drama opportunity to bring those feelings out.

Now the only problem seems to be how to get his entire ideal cast to agree to his project. Kuu and his wife Juliella wouldn't be able to say no to his project, though he'd have to quickly sort out the script so that he can discuss it with them and let them go back to clear their work overseas and come back again. And if that wasn't possible, he'll contact their overseas agency to give them an extended leave. Power does come in handy at times.

But his worst problem seems to be Tsuraga Ren – Kuu and Juiella's one and only son.

_'Would he even agree to the project if he knew his parents were also in on the project?_' Lory wondered. After all, he knew that the boy had a rough past that he wished to forget. Why else would the boy decide to come under Lory's tutelage and start anew with the stage name Ren Tsuraga? The boy was willing to throw everything for acting, even his parents. He wondered if this was the right opportunity for Ren to heal.

'_Would he even agree to it in the first place if he knows who's starring in it?'_ he corrected himself. If it's Kyoko that's his co-star, chances are he won't even accept it hands down. The boy should let go of his guard sometimes. It's not healthy to keep things in too much. Then again, that's why he must make Ren the main male lead of the drama.

But Ren doesn't have the heart to leave Kyoko alone in a wolves' den right? There's still Hikaru, who would gladly accept the project, and Reino from Vie Ghoul, who doesn't even play by the rules so he'll probably be okay with Lory's request. Probably. And last but not least, Shōtarō. President Lory wasn't sure if he should put the boy as one of the male leads, but still considered him for the role. If not, he could always choose another Vie Ghoul member or Bridge Rock member to cover. Shōtarō would be his first choice though. He'll need to speak with the boy first to know for sure, however.

Well, that just leaves him with his last problem: Shōtarō Fuwa. He's not part of LME, so it's going to be hard to contact him to be a part of the project. However, considering that Shōtarō is a singer, it's not weird to ask for an OST for the drama right?

The president proceeded to make the second call of the afternoon. This time, it's to Shoko Aki, Shōtarō's manager. To keep the president's information collecting skills a secret, how he managed to do such a thing will never be known to the audience. The phone rang. On the 5th ring, he finally got an answer.

"Hello?" Shōtarō's manager pressed the speaker button so she could start watering the flowers at in her condo.

"Hi, this is Lory Takarada, the president of LME speaking" he spoke in a business-like, firm tone and told her why he's calling.

She put down her watering pot and walked over to the phone.

"A job for Sho? From LME? But we're from a different company," she explained to Lory.

She was a bit confused. It's unusual for another company to ask another company's artist to collaborate on a project that didn't belong to them. Usually, the companies were picky about that. And it's not like LME didn't have a set of competent singing artists.

"But you insist that he writes an original sound track for the new drama?" she asked for confirmation after a moment.

"May I ask why?" she asked after some hesitation.

She nodded her head and tilted her head to Shōtarō's direction as she heard the rest of his explanation.

"Okay, let me check with our president first….you said you already did? Okay tell Sho if he's interested to get to LME office at 9 am sharp tomorrow? Okay I'll see what I can do. Thank you. Bye!"

Shoko put down the phone and looked at her sleeping charge spread out onto her red side couch, sighing. Leave it to Shōtarō to sleep at such an important moment! But anyhow, she believed that he'll like working with Kyoko in this new project. Grinning wildly to herself, she decided to rewrite his schedule for tomorrow. He'll never even know what hit him. Her match making mode just made its appearance and is on the go.

Satisfied with his main cast list, Lory congratulated himself and took a quick coffee break. Putting his anaconda down, he called his secretary to contact Kyoko and Kanae for him.

"It's urgent," he reminded the secretary with a grim smile through the intercom to rush her a bit.

Secretaries these days were really lazy, he noted. They loved sitting in their comfortable seats playing solitary or chess all day. President Lory wondered why he still hired these people. Oh yes, for times like these when he wanted to get people in his office but was too lazy to get them himself.

Not wanting to face the president's wrath, the secretary hurried off to find the Love Me girls.

Seconds later, the girls knocked on his door.

"Come in" he said without looking up from his drawings.

Natsuko, already forgotten on the floor, gave him a half-hearted glare from the stony tiles, if snakes could glare. She loved body warmth. The office was just too cold for her liking. She would have latched herself onto Kanae or Kyoko but remembered that they didn't want to play with her last time she was in the office. So she sulked sullenly as she watched the mood of the office unfold.

"You called us?" Kanae asked as she walked in briskly with Kyoko.

"Yes, I have a new job for you guys."

"You do?" Kyoko asked, her eyes glittering with excitement. They haven't gotten any jobs as of lately.

"You girls are going to take part in my new drama production as actresses," he said to them, handing them forms of liability and whatnot.

Kanae's eyes narrowed at one phrase – I am not liable for any potential stalkers, deaths, or injuries. Deaths and injuries happen, but stalkers sounds….off….it oddly reminded her of Kyoko's incident with the Beagle. But she's thinking too much into this, right?

Kanae kept screening the rest of her packet, frowning more and more evident on her face.

"Does it have to do with princesses, fairies, or swans?" she heard Kyoko ask him out of curiosity, already halfway to dream world supposedly.

"No, Mogami-san," he said.

At this, Kyoko looked forlorn and sunk further and further into her seat.

"However, you will be playing the part of an ojou-sama" he told her, letting her in onto the secret.

_'Well, a well mannered rich lady does seem to fit Kyoko quite well_' Kanae thought, already finished with her packet look through.

"Really?" Kyoko asked, sparkling once again. She looked at her form with interest.

"I'm not the antagonist in this one again, am I?" she asked him cautiously to make sure.

As much as she liked Mio and Natsu, she really wanted a different role. The role of an ojou-sama - a doll-like character with long light blue dress and white lacy umbrella in hand comes to her mind. She would love that a lot, actually.

"No, Mogami-san. I decided to debut you as the female lead character" he said, shocking her and Kanae.

"Me? As the female lead? Are you sure?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I think you'll fit the role quite well," Lory assured her.

"And Kotonami-san?" he continued.

"Hai," Kanae answered.

"You are going to play your very first bad girl character."

"I am?" she raised an eyebrow, wondering where the LME president was going with this. Somehow, she doubted that this was going to turn out well.

"Yes, the objective for you girls is to learn what love is," he told them.

"I refuse," Kanae said easily. Kyoko however, was contemplating. The ojou-sama was still on her mind.

_'She wants to play the part of the ojou-sama!'_ Kanae realized.

"At least let us see the script before hand," Kanae said for Kyoko's benefit, not fully trusting the president.

"But it's a secret project. Upon seeing it means that you have agreed to be part of it."

"Okay, then I'm out of here. Let's go Kyoko," she pulled her friend along, not knowing that the sneaky LME president already slipped two pieces of paper into each of the girl's bags.

"Now, that counts as being part of the project girls," he chuckled to himself.

He turned to his pouting snake.

"Common Natsuko, let's go home," he chided the pet snake to wrap itself onto his arm and resumed to pack his things.

_'We have to be ready to welcome a really special guest tomorrow'_ Lory thinks to himself.

At that moment, Shōtarō felt a silent chill down his back. Shrugging it off, he went back to sleep, unaware of what's to come tomorrow.

A/N: Well hope you guys enjoyed that. I just wanted to say for those who are currently following Skip Beat, you guys know about the Cain Heel Siblings arc right? Since it'll get complicated to put that in this fic, I'll just base off Skip Beat from the Valentine's Day. But geez, I can't wait for the next Skip Beat chapter! And those who haven't caught up you should because things are heating up! ^.^

**Here's a sneak preview of what's to come in the next chapter (it's a song Sho is going to use for the drama) by the way, I do not own this song. It's by B-O-Y. PM me or leave a review if you guys are interested in listening to the MV. I did translate the lyrics from Thai to English though. ^.^**

"Can Be Anything Inside Your Heart" (Arai Gaw Dai Nai Jai Tur in Thai)

B-O-Y

The day you are tired and have tears, you probably looked around just for someone

Someone who is a really nice guy, someone who can make you smile, where is he?

I am just this person who just looks out for you

Standing at this place outside your heart

Not the person who is a nice guy

But is there still a way for me to stand in there?

Let me be the one you're close to

Even though can only secretly dream

Just be that person that keeps caring and looking out for you

Not the person you want to love

Just be someone who loves you

Just keep me near you

And let me worry about you when there's no one

Can be anything in your heart

May not be the first in your heart

May not have all the qualities that you want

But will try to do everything with my heart so that you will be happy always

Let me be the one you're close to

Even though can only secretly dream

Just be that person that keeps caring and looking out for you

Not the person you want to love

Just be someone who loves you

Just keep me near you and let me worry about you when there's no one

Just keep me near you and let me worry about you when there's no one

**And for those who do not know Japanese, here are the translations:**

Ni-chan is big brother

Ojou-sama is rich lady

Hai is yes


End file.
